


I Lay My Claim On You

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Omega Qui-Gon Jinn, Public Claiming, QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020, Young Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: In order for his clan to cement a trade deal, Alpha Obi-Wan must lay a public claim to an Omega. One he doesn't know and won't see until the ceremony.  Yet it has to be done to save the deal. And once he sees it is the young Negotiator he has been working with, the idea isn't as daunting to him. Even if they do have to have witnesses to it all.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: QuiObi Omegaverse Week





	I Lay My Claim On You

**Author's Note:**

> For the QuiObi Omegaweek 2020. Prompt-Public Claiming/Mating.

Prompt- “Claiming ”

Obi-Wan tried to do his best to not show the anticipation that was rolling inside his chest. Ever since he had been informed of what was to take place, shoved into fancy blue and silver robes and his dark auburn hair tamed back, the feeling hadn’t ceased. He was lucky that his shields were strong, or else he would be broadcasting his emotions all over, despite his outwardly calm composure as he stood there, waiting for the omega that was to be his mate and thus seal the treaty his clan and the Felhd clan had been negotiating and discussing for the past month. 

He chewed on his lip and craned his neck to look around the hall, trying to match up the faces he and his clan had been sitting across tables from, trying to see who was missing in order to get a hint to the identity of the promised Omega. He didn’t get very far, since a sharp elbow in his side made him look forward again. 

“Don’t be so obvious.” His minder, Lars, hissed at him. Obi-Wan wanted to make a face and give a sharp retort when the hall fell silent and the doors opened to reveal the moment all of them were waiting for. All words dried in his throat and his hands started shaking in nervousness. He clenched his fists in order to give the semblance of control and waited. 

As custom dictated, two attendants walked in front of the omega. They were dressed in pale cream and gold, making them look like priestesses. They were small in a contrast to the omega that followed them. He was tall, taller than even most of the Alphas in the room and was swathed in raw silk robes of rich brown and gold cloth that set off his long dark brown hair and his golden skin. 

He walked gracefully, and as he got closer, Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat. He would recognise that broken nose and those dark blue eyes anywhere, now that he could see who it was. And felt like an idiot for not noticing that it was the young negotiator that he had been often locking horns with. 

“Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-Wan breathed out as the attendants parted ways and stood on either side of Qui-Gon.

The omega's mouth quirked up in a half smile as he came forward, then knelt gracefully in front of Obi-Wan. His hair fell forward and hid his face as he bowed his head, clearly waiting for a command.

Obi-Wan watched the action and it was only sheer will that kept him from letting his jaw drop at the sight. Reality was far more than he had ever imagined and his brain was starting to shut down at the sight of such an imposing omega kneeling in front of him. He was at a loss at how to react despite having been drilled in the niceties of the mating and claiming to follow.

Lars again jabbed him in the side, prompting him to move forward and place his hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. Taking a moment to recall the words, he centered himself, then spoke.

“I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, of Clan Kenobi, accept this Omega as my mate. I claim him and offer my protection to him, and any offspring that the union might produce.” 

He was sure that he felt a slight tremor and a brush against his shields as he said the words, but the sensations were gone all too quickly that he couldn’t be sure. He just knew that it had been Qui-Gon. They had the sense of him, all lush and green and he was so lost in the surprise and the knowledge that he missed the applause his announcement brought. 

He was still lost in the revelations that he nearly missed the second part of the claim, where Qui-Gon raised his head to bare his neck and mating gland to Obi-Wan. As he did, his scent came through: Fine tea and grass. A scent that was enough to make him give a low growl at how _good_ it was. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes fluttered at the sound, the reaction prompting Obi-Wan to come forward to complete the mating. He too, knelt down and took Qui-Gon into his arms, mouthing at the gland to ease the bite. He felt Qui-Gon shudder in response and it was all the encouragement he needed to bite down and seal the claim. 

As soon as his teeth broke the skin, he felt the bond snapped into place between them, making Qui-Gon sag in Obi-Wan’s arms. It took all of his strength to keep him up as the bond settled, giving him a sense of who Qui-Gon was. He felt his sense of wonder and it hit Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon could feel the same thing coming from him. 

“ _Thank you.”_ Obi-Wan heard the whisper before he pulled Qui-Gon to his feet and slipped his arm around Qui-Gon’s waist to both have him close and keep him steady on his feet. He was light-headed and he knew that Qui-Gon was feeling the same. 

He knew it was the right thing to do when the crowd voiced their approval, the deal sealed and the claiming done. 

The public bit, at least. 

He looked up at Qui-Gon, who looked back with heavy lidded eyes, only a sliver of dark blue visible, showing him everything and nothing at the same time. Obi-Wan smiled at his new mate, and was absurdly pleased when his face was stained pink. He had hoped for that kind of reaction, but didn’t think he was going to get it right away. 

They stared at each other as Lars and others moved and swirled around them, conversations not quite reaching them as they stood still and looked at each other. He felt like he could stay there, drinking all of Qui-Gon in, but he also knew that to cement the bond. And do it fast. 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and tightened his grip around Qui-Gon’s waist, feeling like he needed to get the hint across to his mate.

Qui-Gon smiled at his alpha, “Is it time, alpha?” he whispered, his breath sending shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine. 

“Only if you want it to be, although I would like it very much,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“I do. Very much. I do.”

Obi-Wan’s grey eyes darkened with lust at that. “Let’s go.”

As he led Qui-Gon outside the hall, he looked over to the rest of the crowd and tried to not feel uneasy as their eyes followed them to the chambers they had been assigned. Despite being a bit away from the great hall and having latticed walls, it was still painfully clear what would be going on there. He hated it, but it was part of the deal. 

There had to be proof and there had to be witnesses. 

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon, worried he might have a skittish mate, but if Qui-Gon had any doubts or unease, it wasn’t obvious. He simply walked on, a serene air about him that made Obi-Wan’s own reservations disappear. 

~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan had been pleasantly surprised that Qui-Gon was still an innocent, ignorant of all that a mating required. It had been his privilege to ease Qui-Gon out of the robes, leaving them on the chair nearby. He had led his mate to the bed, savouring the sight of Qui-Gon spread out like a delectable treat. 

And it was all for him. Obi-Wan had undressed and had moved over Qui-Gon, covering him with his own body. Obi-Wan had wasted no time in kissing and touching Qui-Gon, figuring out what spots made Qui-Gon moan and whimper until he was quivering with need. Slick painted his thighs and Obi-Wan could barely hold back. 

It was then when he took Qui-Gon, careful to not hurt his mate and moving as carefully as he could despite his desire. It was painfully slow, but he wouldn’t risk Qui-Gon’s discomfort. Qui-Gon, who was moaning and crying out his desire, broke the last of his reservations. 

It was almost as if he had been in a rut and Qui-Gon in heat, despite that not being the case. They moved against each other as easily as if they had been moving through water. Qui-Gon’s pleasure fed back into his and Obi-Wan could barely help the howls that erupted from his throat as they mated. Qui-Gon’s cries mingled with his own as they knotted together, tying them together and leaving them lying there breathless and amazed. 

He could barely speak, so he settled for moving them so that they were lying side by side and Qui-Gon in his arms. 

The bond hummed in its completion and Obi-Wan stroked Qui-Gon’s hair until his mate’s eyes slid shut.

He was claimed and he was Obi-Wan’s.

And Obi-Wan’s was his.

He glanced past Qui-Gon’s shoulder and noted that the audience to their mating was starting to disperse. Lars was one of the last to leave, giving him a nod as he did. 

The deal was complete.


End file.
